Falling Deep
by thedragonflier666
Summary: Things change...so do people. Ginny has discovered her new self and loves it. Now she has to convince others that she know's what she is doing. Unexpected things happen and Ginny fall's deep...deep into what?
1. The Necklace

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and any other characters not recognizable from the books. Cheers.  
  
A/n: First Fanfic by the way. Read and review. PLZ!!! See if you can spot a quote from the Lion King.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
The sun was shining through the second floor window on the east wing of the manor. In the  
  
room, was a young man sleeping on a king sized bed, beneath cotton sheets. The room was  
  
painted black with green and silver lining. The young man had blond hair, cut short, and had a  
  
very muscular body. There was a popping nose and a small house-elf appeared. He was  
  
wearing something that looked like a very old tattered pillow case. The house-elf looked  
  
over at the young master and said,  
  
"Mmm...Master Malfoy? Your mother request's your presence in the dining room  
  
immediately." The boy grumbled and turned over onto his stomach. The house-elf  
  
walked over to the sleeping boy and peered over the bed. He poked the boy and Draco Malfoy  
  
jumped out of his bed.  
  
"Who the hell is there?" Draco shouted. The house-elf spoke again, this time quivering  
  
with fear.  
  
"Master Draco. Your mother is requesting that you join her for breakfast in the dining  
  
room. She is also asking me to tell you to that you are to go shopping for school supplies."  
  
Draco glanced down at the house-elf and sneered. He dismissed him and went to go take his  
  
shower. After his shower, he put on a black pair of black slacks, a silver silk shirt, and his Gucci  
  
made shoes. Draco grabbed his summer robe and then went downstairs. He descended down  
  
the grand staircase and entered the front hall. Draco took a left and came to the kitchen. He  
  
then went straight towards the dining room. Draco entered the dining room and spotted his  
  
mother, Narissica Malfoy, sitting on the other end of the table. She never sat on the other end of  
  
the table after the death of Lucius Malfoy, her husband and Draco's father. Draco walked over  
  
to where his mother sat and bent over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Draco, darling, sit." Mrs. Malfoy pointed to the seat next to her and Draco sat next to his  
  
mother. The house-elves came in with their breakfast, and the Malfoy's ate their breakfast in  
  
silence.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles further up the road, Virginia Weasley, was being awakened by her five-  
  
year-old niece, Emily.  
  
"Ninny. Wakey up. Go shoppy today." Ginny groaned and rolled over onto her side.  
  
Emily climbed upon the bed and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay, okay...I'm up, I'm up." Ginny got up and Emily bounded down the stairs of their  
  
home, The Burrow. Ginny went into her washroom and took a shower. She came out all nice  
  
and squeaky clean. _(a/n: was really tempted to say that. It was funny in my mind.)_ Ginny

was fully dressed in a pair of low rise jeans and a black shirt. She had on a belt that said 'Devil'.  
  
Ginny went over to her vanity and brushed her long auburn hair. She put it up in a messy bun,  
  
and then went downstairs. Her mother, Molly Weasley, greeted her downstairs, and said,  
  
"Oh good your up. Go help Sam in the kitchen. She is in the midst of making waffles."  
  
Ginny nodded, and went into the kitchen. She spotted Emily playing with her rabbit. Ginny  
  
walked over to the stove and helped Samantha, Bill's new wife, cook breakfast. Ginny set the  
  
table and then remembered that she had left her bedroom door open. Ginny rushed upstairs to  
  
close the door. Ginny then went back downstairs. On her way down she bumped into Harry  
  
Potter.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry. Didn't see you." Ginny went back into the kitchen leaving behind a  
  
very bewildered Harry standing on the stairs. Ron, Ginny's youngest brother, came downstairs  
  
and said,  
  
"Oy Harry! Are you coming or what?" Harry came to his sense's and followed Ron  
  
into the kitchen. They sat down at the table, and Ron started stuffing his face with food.  
  
He had a half-chewed biscuit sticking out of his mouth. Ginny giggled, and Harry and Hermione  
  
Granger looked at her.  
  
"What!?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm...nothing," Harry replied, blushing. Hermione on the other hand said,  
  
"You've changed." Ginny nodded and continued her breakfast. After they  
  
were done, Mrs. Weasley sent them upstairs to change and get ready for their trip to Diagon  
  
Alley. Ginny went upstairs to grab her purse and then came downstairs. She went into the  
  
living room and stood by the fireplace. Ginny waited for everyone else to arrive and then took  
  
a pinch of floo powder. She tossed it into the fireplace, stepped into the fire and shouted,  
  
"Diagon Alley." Ginny landed just outside of Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and dusted  
  
herself off. She waited for the others. Once they arrived, Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and Ginny  
  
enough money for their school supplies. Ginny had worked for muggles by babysitting their kids,  
  
so she had extra money. She went inside Gringotts, with Hermione to exchange their muggle  
  
money for wizarding money. They waited in line until the next Goblin was available.  
  
"Next Please," a goblin said looking at Hermione and Ginny. They went forward and  
  
Hermione spoke.  
  
"May I exchange my money for wizarding money please?" The goblin held out his  
  
hand, and Hermione placed 350 pounds into his hand. He then handed the money to  
  
another goblin, and he went to a vault to exchange the money. The goblin at the counter  
  
looked at Ginny and said,  
  
"And how may I help you?" Ginny replied,  
  
"Can I exchange my money as well?" The goblin held out his hand and Ginny placed 250  
  
pounds into the goblins hand. When they both got their money, they headed outside and split  
  
up. Ginny headed towards Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, and Hermione headed  
  
towards Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Ginny went inside of the store and was greeted by Madame Malkin.  
  
"Good morning dear. Shopping for your dress robe I presume?" Ginny nodded her  
  
head and smiled. She headed to the back of the store where all the dresses were, and looked  
  
at them. Ginny spotted one lying beneath a pile of clothes that were on the floor. She bent over  
  
and picked it up. The dress was emerald green and had a low neckline. Ginny went over to the  
  
dressing room's and tried it on. While putting the dress on, she heard the small bell ring, and  
  
someone walked in. Madame Malkin greeted them. Ginny opened the door and stepped out.  
  
She stood in front of a tall mirror and twirled around. As she was spinning she felt a pair of eyes  
  
watching her. Harry stood back as he watched Ginny twirl in her dress. _'How odd that she  
  
chooses the color of slytherin. But it does look beautiful on her,'_ Harry thought. Ginny  
  
stopped twirling around and started looking for the person that was watching her. Harry saw this  
  
and moved further away. Ginny shrugged her shoulders when she couldn't find anyone. She  
  
went back inside the dressing room and changed back into her jeans and shirt. Ginny looked for  
  
some shoes that would match her dress. She found a pair of silver strap heels and looked for her  
  
size. Ginny then looked for some new school robes, as her old ones were way too small for her.  
  
She grabbed some and then headed over to the counter to pay for her stuff. Ginny exited the  
  
store and headed for Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Back inside Madame Malkins, Harry was hit with reality. _'She sure has changed. She has  
  
Definitely gotten prettier, though she wasn't bad looking before, but still. She has _

_changed.'_ Harry smiled and continued looking for his robes.

* * *

Draco was with his mother in Forzieri, an expensive store. He was standing on a platform getting  
  
his measurements taken by Mr. Poperille, his tailor. As soon as Mr. Poperille was done taking  
  
Draco's measurements, Draco stepped down from the platform and went over to choose a  
  
pattern for his tuxedo. Draco found one that was all black, and handed it to Mr. Poperille.  
  
Draco's mother smiled at his choice and then told the tailor where to deliver the suit. Draco and  
  
his mother walked out of Forzieri and headed to Flourish and Blotts to pick up his Sixth year  
  
books.

* * *

Ginny walked down the Potion's aisle looking for her new potion's book, _Advanced Potion's  
  
by Mariotle Stewer._ As she went down the aisle, she wasn't watching where she was going  
  
and bumped into Hermione.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Could you help me find this book? I can't seem to find it anywhere's."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at the book Ginny was looking for. She gasped as she read  
  
the title.  
  
"How!? How did **YOU **get into advanced potions?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders  
  
not really wanting to explain how she got in. Hermione looked at Ginny with a new look.  
  
_'At least one of the Weasley's has their brains in the right place,'_ Hermione thought as she  
  
handed the book to Ginny. Ginny thanked her and went to go find her other books. As soon as  
  
Ginny was done with her school supply shopping, she went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, to buy a  
  
Owl. Ginny entered the small store and was hit with the smell of owl dung. She was greeted by  
  
a small, cheerful wizard. He had gray hair, and was starting to bald.  
  
"How may I help you deary," the wizard asked.  
  
"I am just looking for now," Ginny replied. She looked around. A bunch of owl cages  
  
were all over the place. Owls were hooting. Ginny spotted a black owl at the corner of her eye  
  
and turned towards it. The owl had silver eyes and had red spots on the underside of its belly.  
  
"Sir? May I take a closer look at that black one?" The wizard levitated the bird down,  
  
and Ginny peered into the cage. The black owl was small. He glanced into Ginny's eyes and  
  
she was enchanted by them. Ginny soon saw herself looking through the owl's eyes and asked  
  
the wizard,  
  
"How much?" The wizard looked at Ginny as if she was a raging lunatic asking for  
  
directions.  
  
"Are you sure you want this owl? They can be very dangerous, but if handled  
  
correctly they make very loyal pets." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well if you are so sure, that will be 10 galleons, including the cage and some rats. The  
  
owl will only eat live rats and snakes, and sometimes bugs as well." Ginny handed the wizard  
  
the money and walked out of the Emporium with her new pet. She met Ron and Harry at  
  
Quality Qudditch Supplies. They were looking at the new broom, a _Silverbolt 5000_. Ginny  
  
Walked up behind them and asked,  
  
"Is that the new broom?" Harry nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of the broom.  
  
Hermione had walked over to them and as she watched the scene she chuckled and said,  
  
"Boy's will always be boys." Ginny laughed and responded,  
  
"Do you want to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and get some ice cream? I  
  
am in the mood for something pepperminty." Hermione nodded and watched as Ginny picked  
  
up her parcels. Ginny slung her bags over her shoulder and then picked up her owl cage.  
  
Hermione starred at the owl.  
  
"Uh...Gin. You do know what kind of owl that is right?"  
  
"Of course. Do you think that I am stupid enough to buy something that I have no  
  
knowledge of? I am not my brother's you know. I **DO** have a brain," Ginny said  
  
emphasizing the do. Hermione looked flabbergasted. _'Wow she has courage. I see why she  
  
was put into Gryffindor.'_ Ginny walked away and headed towards the ice- cream parlor.

There she ordered a mint chocolate chip float and found a small table that was in a secluded

area. She wanted to be alone to think things threw. In the distance, Ginny heard a scream. A big

black panther came bounding down the alley. Woman, children and wizards were jumping out of

the big cat's way. The panther was headed right towards Ginny. Before anyone could warn her,

the panther pounced on her. Ginny fell to the ground with a thud. She opened her eye's and was  
  
starring into silver one's. Ginny tried to get up, but the panther was sitting one her. Mentally  
  
Ginny asked the panther, _'Can you please get off of me so I can get up?'_ Ginny was shocked  
  
to see the panther comply, with a slight nod of it's head, the large cat got off and sat down next  
  
to her and the owl. Ginny looked at her owl, who was quietly dozing, taking no notice of the  
  
panther that happened to be sitting next to it. _'How odd.'_ Then she looked at the panther and  
  
noticed the same red markings on it that the owl had. _'Very odd indeed.'_ Ginny held out her  
  
hand cautiously and was about to take a step forward, when out of nowhere, Ron appeared.  
  
He quickly pushed her out of the way, while pulling out his wand. He was about to hex the  
  
cat, when Ginny yelled out,  
  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE HEX THAT PANTHER!" Ron

looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? Don't hex it? And why the Hell not?"  
  
"I don't have to explain to you why. Just go back to you're own business and leave me  
  
alone. That panther has done no harm to anyone nor anything." As she said this, the panther  
  
laid down and gave a big yawn. The young witches and wizards, watching the scene, laughed.  
  
"See, he is nothing but a big pussy cat. You just hate cats because Crookshanks bit  
  
you." Ron's ears turned red, as everyone laughed some more. Ron did an about face, mumbling  
  
something about getting even. Ginny went to the cat and started petting it. The watchers soon  
  
went about their business. Ginny mentally asked the panther, _'What is your name?'_ The

panther responded, _'Tuebor.'_ Ginny smiled. _'Why did you come here?' 'Bird called me. Bird _

_calls, you go, say's master.' 'Who is your master?' 'You are now.' 'Oh okay. Well what_

_ did the bird want?'_ The owl hooted. Ginny looked at it then apologized. _'I am sorry. I had_

_ forgotten about you. What is your name?' 'Dueir' 'Well Dueir, why did you call Tuebor to _

_you?' 'So you could meet him. He is your guardian. You will have a link to him if you ever _

_get into trouble. He will __find you and help you or go for help.' 'Oh.' _Tuebor then

disappeared and Ginny collected her things. She walked to Gringotts alone. Ginny then let Dueir

our of his cage and told him to go to the Burrow after he was done hunting. The small bird took

off and Ginny was left waiting for the others alone. Mrs. Weasley came running hysterically

towards Ginny.  
  
"Ginny dear, are you okay? Ron told me you were attacked by a panther." Mrs.  
  
Weasley checked over Ginny, against her will and then was pulled into a gigantic hug.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived soon after and they all flooed back to the Burrow. Ginny  
  
was greeted by Emily, who had just woken up from her afternoon nap. Ginny said hello and  
  
then went upstairs. Inside her room, Ginny placed all of her school stuff onto her bed. She  
  
set the empty owl cage on a chair. Ginny had yet to pack her trunk for school and so she  
  
spent the rest of her time packing. She was called down for dinner. Ginny went downstairs  
  
and was greeted by her father, Arthur Weasley, who had just arrived from the ministry.  
  
"Why hello dear. How was your day?" Mr. Weasley asked after planting a kiss on his  
  
daughters forehead.  
  
"It was fun. I got a new owl." Arthur just nodded his head. He was down and piled  
  
food up onto his plate. Ginny grabbed some food and hurriedly ate it. She still had a bunch of  
  
packing to do. Ginny quickly finished her dinner and rushed upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she  
  
was greeted by her twin brothers, Fred and George, or as they like to call themselves,  
  
Gred and Forge.  
  
"Gin, oh sweet sister of ours. How are you this fine, fine evening?" Ginny started  
  
backing away from them, not wanting to become a Guinea pig for one of their new experiments.  
  
"I am okay, now if you can kindly find someone else to test your atrociously stupid  
  
experiments on, I still have a bunch of packing to do." George and Fred grinned evilly and then  
  
lunged at Ginny. She was too quick for them. Ginny jumped out of the way and pushed them  
  
down the stairs. She then headed to her room to finish her packing. As she was packing,  
  
Hermione came in and chatted with Ginny.  
  
"Done packing?" Ginny nodded and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all. I am going to go to bed. G' night 'Mione."  
  
"Goodnight Gin." Hermione got up and left. Ginny changed into her nightgown  
  
and brushed her teeth. She heard a tapping on her window and opened it up to fin her owl  
  
waiting outside. He had a small parcel tied to his leg and a note. Ginny untied the parcel and  
  
note, and set Dueir in his cage. _'How odd. I wasn't expecting a note or parcel from anyone.'  
  
_Ginny cautiously opened the note and read,  
  
_To whom ever bought the bird,  
  
There is many mystery's in our world and this is only one of them. The bird chose you and you  
  
did not choose the bird. Inside the attached parcel you will find a charmed necklace. It has a  
  
locator for your animals. Yes you read me correctly, animals. As in a bunch. All will resemble  
  
the bird in color and eyes as well. I cannot tell you why the bird chose you, you must figure it  
  
out as I had to do. This is a very rare bird. Take care of it. I will meet you during the school  
  
year. I do know who you are and everything about you. Scary, yes, but you MUST have  
  
trust in me. Otherwise you may not survive what is to come. Oh dear, I've said too much.  
  
I will write you in a few weeks time to see how you are coming along. Goodnight dear.  
  
Your new best friend  
_  
Ginny folded the letter up and placed it inside her satchel. Then she looked at the small  
  
parcel. She picked it up and opened it up. Ginny unwrapped the tissue paper and  
  
gasped from the shock. In her hand was the most beautiful, expensivest necklace that she  
  
had ever laid eyes on, yet own. Attached to the gold chain was a small dragon made out of  
  
silver. Its eyes were emerald and it had a silver tongue. The dragon was laying around a small  
  
gold fox that had ruby red eyes. The dragon looked as if it was guarding he small fox against  
  
something. Ginny put the necklace on and felt the charm's take effect. Ginny fell asleep and  
  
had a dream about a dragon and fox. In the middle of the night the panther returned and settled  
  
down onto the floor at the foot of Ginny's bed.


	2. The Journey

"Come on Gin. It's time to go. Wake up." Hermione pulled the covers off and started tickling Ginny.  
  
Ginny yelped and mumbled,  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up." Ginny got up and stretched. Then she went into her washroom and  
  
showered. Ginny came out in a mini Jean skirt and a green halter top shirt. Her hair was down in curls.  
  
Ginny grabbed her satchel and went downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, Ron and Harry were not  
  
downstairs eating breakfast.  
  
"'Mione, where's Ron and Harry?" Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"They were stupid enough to forget to pack and so Mrs. Weasley said they can't eat without  
  
packing first. So now they are quickly throwing stuff into their trunks so they can eat."  
  
"Oh. I guess that is funny." Ginny finished her muffin and went upstairs. She went into her room  
  
and sat on her trunk. '_I had the most weirdest dream last night. Their was a Dragon and a fox in the middle  
  
of a forest. They were sitting on a clearing and a pair of gray eyes were starring at them. The dragon flew  
  
towards it and it ran off. The dragon and fox chased after it, and the fox spotted the tail of a white wolf. I  
  
know this necklace is the cause of this dream, but what does it mean?'_ Ginny studied the necklace once  
  
again and noticed something else about it. _'It's Slytherin colors. How odd. The person who had this  
  
necklace made must have a relative in Slytherin and in Gryffindor. Because the fox is Gold with Ruby eyes.  
  
I find it odd on how the dragon is the one that is silver and the fox is gold. I am assuming the fox is  
  
representing me, because naturally foxes are red, and I have red hair.'_ As Ginny was thinking, her owl,  
  
Dueir, came flying in through the window. He landed on Ginny's shoulder, disrupting her thoughts.  
  
Ginny heard yelling, and went to go see what was happening. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the bottom of  
  
the 3rd floor stairs, yelling up at Fred and George. Ginny glanced around her, and saw one of Fred's and  
  
George's new experiments on the bottom of the stairs. It was a slivery substance and was climbing up the  
  
stairs. Ginny muffled her laugh, and shook her head. _'They are always getting into trouble. Mum is still sore  
  
about them not returning to school, but it does save more money.'_ Ginny went back into her room to grab her  
  
trunk. She pulled it to the door of her room and then asked Hermione if she would help carry it downstairs.  
  
They carried it downstairs, and then they went back upstairs to get Hermione's. In the kitchen, Ginny and  
  
Hermione dropped the trunk. Ron and Harry finished packing their trunks and came downstairs with them.  
  
Mr. Weasley was sitting in the kitchen, reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Morning 'Mione and Gin. Just place your trunks by the door. Kingsley is letting us borrow his car.  
  
He will be here in a few minutes." Ginny and Hermione placed their trunks by the front door. Ginny got  
  
her satchel, that was on the table, and then sat down on her trunk. Kingsley arrived and everyone loaded  
  
their school stuff into he boot of the car. They all got in and headed off to Kings Station.

* * *

All of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were gathered in front of the large scarlet steam engine. The  
  
steam engine gave a whistle, and all the prolonging students hurried aboard the train. Students said  
  
their good-byes to their parents.  
  
"Good-bye Gin. Have fun and don't get into trouble. Don't forget to owl me and if Ron gets into  
  
trouble, let me know," Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ginny one last hug. Ginny nodded and ran to get  
  
aboard the train. The Hogwarts Express took off.  
  
Ginny headed down the train, looking for an empty compartment. Her brother, Harry and Hermione took  
  
off and went to go sit with their friends, leaving Ginny to find somewhere to sit. Ginny continued walking  
  
down the train. She stopped at a door and opened it. Ginny looked inside and saw no one there. She  
  
entered the compartment and sat down on one of the plush, scarlet sofa's. Ginny placed her satchel on  
  
the seat next to her and opened it up. She pulled out her Advanced Potion's book and started reading it.

* * *

3 hours later   
  
"Dear would you like anything from the trolley?" Ginny looked up from her book and then nodded as  
  
she recognized the lunch witch. Ginny pulled out some money to pay for a box of Chocolate Frogs and some  
  
Pumpkin Pastries. Ginny settled back down into her seat and went back to reading. The door opened again  
  
and closed, but Ginny paid no attention to it, thinking that it was a couple looking for a private compartment.

* * *

Draco walked up and down the train looking for a empty compartment. He stopped in front of one and  
  
opened it up. '_I am in luck. No one here.'_ Draco had not spotted the littlest Weasley laying on a sofa,  
  
reading. Draco walked in and sat down on one of the sofa's. He closed his eye's and went to sleep.

* * *

_The large white wolf was running through the pitch black forest. It was dark and the full moon was out.  
  
There were tree's everywhere and as the wolf kept on running, the darker it seemed to get. He came across  
  
a clearing and looked around. He lifted his head up in the air and took a deep breath. The smell was  
  
strange. One he did not recognize, a smell of a creature he never smelt before. The wolf followed his nose.  
  
He walked across the clearing and through another patch of forest. He came to another small clearing and  
  
stopped at the edge of it. In the moonlight was a large object. The object was standing 25 feet tall, and had  
  
silver scales with emerald green eyes. The dragon stood towering over a small golden fox that had ruby red  
  
eyes. The fox was sitting on the grass, the moon shining on it. The fox looked around and soon came to the  
  
spot where the wolf was standing at. The fox stood and started towards the wolf. The dragon also stood but  
  
did not walk. He spreaded his powerful wings and took flight. The wolf watched the animal with awe, for it  
  
had never seen such a animal in it's life before, and did not know the danger of it. The fox came up to the  
  
wolf and asked 'Who are you and why are you here?' The wolf looked at the fox and blinked. 'Can you  
  
understand me at all? Can you here me? Do you speak animalish?' The fox asked the wolf. The wolf  
  
looked at the fox again and then spoke. 'I can completely understand you, but I am wondering why an  
  
animal like you, is hanging with a unknown creature. And for who I am, I am the white wolf. I dwell in  
  
the forest and live here. My name is Kiona and I am the leader of the wolf. Who are you if I may ask?'  
  
The fox responded, 'My name is Gingiber. I am the fox of all foxes, and my friend is Fafnir, the dragon of  
  
the forest. He protects the forest from the evil of all.' The wolf glanced up at the sky and saw that the  
  
dragon had not stopped it's circling.__

* * *

_Draco was awakened by a knock on the door. He sat up and went to open the door. Hermione stood in  
  
front of it.  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked glancing into the compartment, trying to see if she was  
  
in there.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Ginny Weasley? Ron's sister?"  
  
"Oh, her. No I haven't." Draco was about to close the door and then Hermione stopped him from  
  
doing so.  
  
"Well anyways if you see her, can you tell her it is time to change into her robes. I advise you to do  
  
the same and change." Hermione said, glancing at Draco's clothing. Hermione turned on her heel and left,  
  
continuing her quest to find the youngest Weasley. _'How odd. Malfoy didn't say anything rude to me.'_ Draco  
  
closed the door after Hermione left and went over to his bag. He opened it up and pulled out his robes and  
  
slacks.

* * *

Ginny looked up from her book the moment she heard the door open. She spotted a blond haired boy  
  
standing at the door, talking to a girl. Ginny listend closely and then heard her name. The boy closed  
  
the door and went over to the couch he was sitting at. She saw him reach into his bag and pull out his  
  
school robes and slacks. Then she saw him reach around him to pull off his shirt. The boy still had his  
  
back turned and Ginny could not figure out who was in her compartment, changing. But still she  
  
continued watching the boy change, not wanting to continue with her book.

* * *

As soon as his shirt was off, Draco put on the white button up shirt. He pulled on his black, silver and green  
  
tie, and tied it up into it's knot. Then Draco pulled on his gray slacks, and finally put on his Slytherin robe.  
  
Once done changing, Draco sat back down onto the sofa, and then spotted the red head girl starring at him  
  
with large brown eyes. Draco jumped up and then looked at Ginny again.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Draco sputtered out, very rudely.  
  
"My name is Virginia Wealsey and I was in here first. YOU came in here after me." Draco sneered  
  
at the name Weasley. Then he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I guess I didn't see you in here, otherwise I wouldn't be in here. Granger was looking for you.  
  
Just to let you know. And she said to tell you to change." Draco turned away and went to go sit back down  
  
on his sofa. Ginny made no movement to get up and start changing. She kept on looking at Draco,  
  
wondering, why all of a sudden this boy who hated her family, was being all nice. Well not all nice, but nicer  
  
than before.  
  
"What do you want? Why do you keep looking at me? Don't you need to be changing?" Draco  
  
asked.  
  
"Well for one, I am not going to change with you sitting in here, starring at me. And for another I  
  
keep looking at you because you have changed. You are not your old self, and I find it very intriguing. Why  
  
have you all of a sudden started being nice to me, and Hermione?" Ginny responded to Draco, starring him  
  
fully in the eye.  
  
"That is known of your buisness. And as for changing, I guess you will have to leave, because I  
  
sure in the hell is not leaving." Ginny continued her starring at Draco. _' I heard that his dad was killed by  
  
Lord Voldemort. He must be going through hell right now. No one giving him any respect anymore. I  
  
bet he doesn't have a single friend. And that is why he is in my compartment.'  
_  
"Why are you in this compartment and not with your friends?" Ginny asked nicely. Draco laughed  
  
coldly.  
  
"What friends? I don't have any friends. Friends are people who don't desert you when your father  
  
is killed. Friends are people who respect your descisions no matter what, and stick by you through thick and  
  
thin. I don't have any so called friends." Ginny put a look of sympathy on her faced and said.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry you don't have any friends. I thought Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were your  
  
friends." Draco once again laughed coldly.  
  
"They abandoned me a long time ago. Right before the summer started. They were in the inner  
  
circle. They knew my father was about to be killed. I have no friends and no one to talk to. I am  
  
surprised that I am actually sitting here talking to you about my problems." Ginny smiled and looked at  
  
Draco kindly.  
  
"Well, it is kind of surprising, but I am a kind person, and I hold no grudges against those who  
  
have done nothing to me. You've always have been unkind to my family, but never me personally,  
  
well excpet for that one incident in my first year." Draco looked up and saw Ginny's smiling face. He  
  
tried to smile but he couldn't. He was still feeling betrayed inside.  
  
The school train came to a stop at Hogsmeade, the wizarding villiage just outside of Hogwarts. Draco  
  
stood up and grabbed his bag. He left the compartment in a flash. Ginny sat on the sofa, still thinking  
  
how kind Draco had been right there. She completley forgot to change into her school robes.

* * *

Hermione walked down the train, making sure all the kids were off the train. She came to the end  
  
compartment and opened it up.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" Hermione looked inside and spotted Ginny sitting on the sofa, still in  
  
her muggle clothing.  
  
"Gin? Are you okay?" Ginny looked up.  
  
"You need to change into your robes. The train has stopped." Hermione left and got off the train.  
  
Ginny quickly out on her black robe, not caring about the rest and grabbed her satchel. There was one  
  
carriage left and Ginny got into it. Hermione was in it, along with a 3rd year Ravenclaw, and a girl around  
  
Ginny's age.  
  
"You have not put on your full uniform," the girl around Ginny's age said. She was a new firl, and  
  
had jet black hair, with gray eyes.  
  
"My name is Kianna Jaimes. You can call me Kia. I just moved here from Africa. My dad  
  
works for the Ministry. He is in the International department. My mama looks after my little brother,  
  
Brendan. What's your name?" Ginny smiled and said,  
  
"My name is Virginia Weasley. I have six older brothers, and I am the youngest of my family. My  
  
dad and my third brother works for the Ministry as well. I am in the Gryffindor house." The carriage stopped  
  
in front of the large castle. Ginny, Nia, Hermione, and the 3rd year Ravenclaw, got out of the carriage. They  
  
stood in front of the large castle. The large wooden doors stood open. Piles of childern were looming in front  
  
of the gates, all trying to get inside from the poaring rain at the same time. Ginny took her sweet time and  
  
danced around in the rain. _'Oh how I love the rain. It is so peacefull.'_ Ginny soon went inside with the others  
  
and went to the main hall. She went over to an empty seat at the Gryffindor house table and sat in it.  
  
All the first years, and Kia stood at the main hall door. They were all soaking wet, except for Kia.  
  
Professor McGongall walked briskly to the front and placed a stool on to the ground. On top of the stool  
  
sat an old tattered hat, with patches in it. The hat came to life and started singing,  
  
_i am indeed a filthy hat,  
  
but i am sure that you know that  
  
whenever a first year puts me on,  
  
i will tell them where they belong!  
  
you may prefer wise ravenclaw,  
  
whos pride of brains we do adore  
  
or maybe our brave griffindors,  
  
who do not have any flaws.  
  
yet again there is hufflepuff,  
  
who find their loyalty quite enough.  
  
but we cannot forget our slytherins,  
  
whom we always forgive for their sins.  
  
so put me on,  
  
do not be afraid,  
  
ill tell you where you belong,  
  
even though im quite decayed!  
  
_After the sorting hat was done with the singing, Professor McGongall opened up her parchment and let it  
  
loose. She called out the first name, Adkins, Joanne. Soon she came to Kia's name and Kia went to the  
  
stool. She sat on top of it and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm...how intresting. You are a going to be a fifth year, and yet you are being sorted. You are  
  
brave, yet cunning. Hmm...how about SLYTHERIN!" Kia jumped off of the stool and went to the house that  
  
was on their feet appaluding loudly. She went over to an empty seat and sat down. Ginny looked over to her  
  
and gave a look of sympathy. Soon the last person was sorted. Professor Dumbledore stood up and made  
  
his announcements.  
"A few announcements and then we will eat. First years ought to know that the forest on the  
  
grounds are forbidden. Mr. Filch has informed me for what he say's is the four hundred and sixty-third time,  
  
that magic is not allowed in between classes among with numerous of other things that can be found in a list  
  
on Mr. Flich's door. I am pleased to announce that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
Will you please welcome Professor Nicholson. I will also like to welcome back Mr. Bill Weasley, he will be  
  
teaching about breaking charms with Professor Flitwick." Everyone applauded politely. Ron muttered to  
  
Hermione,  
  
"Can we eat now?" Everyone turned their heads to look at Ron. He turned a crimson red.  
  
"I guess we shall take Mr. Weasley's advice and eat." Plates of food appeared on every table. Ron  
  
grabbed some fried chicken and piled mashed potatoes onto his plate. Ginny grabbed some chicken as well  
  
and put it on her plate. She grabbed some biscuits and some mashed potatoes too. Ginny ate silently, not  
  
aware of a pair of gray eyes watching her.

* * *

Across the hall Draco was sitting on the far end of the Slytherin table, next to some first years. Kia was  
  
sitting across from him.  
  
"Hi my name is Kianna Jaimes. I am from Africa. What's your name?" Draco looked up at the  
  
cheerful girl and then said,  
  
"My name is Draco Malfory. I am a sixth year." Draco returned to eating and Kia shrugged her  
  
shoulders.  
  
"How come you are so silent? And why are you sitting over here and not with your friends?"  
  
"I am sitting here because I have no friends, and I am silent because I don't feel like talking.  
  
Now can you please leave me alone so I can eat and then leave."  
  
"Gosh. Aren't you rude. I was only trying to be nice and all. I guess I won't." Kianna finished  
  
her meal and waited for them to be dismissed.  
  
Once everyone was done eating the plates cleared and Professor Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"A few more announcements. We have some new Prefects this year and they are Virginia Weasley  
  
from Gryffindor, Trey McMillian from Hufflepuff, Chris Bason from Slytherin and Melissa Villari from  
  
Ravenclaw. Please come up and get your badges." The four prefects stood up and went to the head table to  
  
collect their badges.  
  
"Have a good night and sleep well. Classes begin tomorrow and you will get your schedule's  
  
tomorrow during breakfast." Everyone started to clear out of the hall.

* * *

Ginny led the new group of first year's  
  
along with Hermione up to the Gryffindor tower. She said the password, _'Blubberworm'_, and entered the  
  
tower.  
  
"First year girls head to the staircase to the left, your trunks are already up there. First door on the  
  
right is your room. First year boy's, head to the staircase to the right. Your room is the first door on the left.  
  
Good night and see you all at breakfast." Ginny headed up the girl staircase and headed to the fifth door on  
  
right side. She entered the room and went straight to her bed.

* * *

Kianna followed the two Slytherin Prefects down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin Tower was. They  
  
were told the password, _'Wolfsbane'_, and entered the room. Inside the common room was four large sofa's  
  
and three small chairs. Kianna followed the other fifth year girls up to their room and she laid down on the  
  
last empty bed, and went to sleep. 


End file.
